Current conventional manual standup wheelchairs have serious drawbacks: propulsion requires suboptimal arm ergonomics, they are biomechanically inefficient, and they only allow manual mobility in a sitting position. We propose the development of a manual wheelchair that will allow the user to be manually mobile in a sitting position, a standing position, or any intermediate position. The functional benefits of such a wheelchair are obvious since the user will have a greatly increased reach and functional workspace. Such a wheelchair will also have a number of physiologic benefits and, perhaps most importantly, a significant psychological benefit. Additionally, since the chair is manually propelled in both sitting and standing positions, the user will retain the cardio-vascular benefits of manual propulsion. The manual standing wheelchair is based on a simple, strong, and lightweight four-bar linkage system that uses the armrests as lever inputs for a ratchet mechanism that erects the chair to a standing position. Anti-tip wheels lower automatically to extend the wheelbase and allow safe operation of the chair while erect. The wheelchair will use a lever drive that will allow better ergonomics and more efficient propulsion. To accomplish our objectives we have assembled an experienced multi-disciplinary team that includes expertise in machine design, mechanism design and testing, biological and mechanical testing of wheelchairs, the prescription of wheelchairs and wheelchair seating, and rehabilitation medicine.